


30 kisses

by miss_vectoress



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_vectoress/pseuds/miss_vectoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty one-shots with Malec for the thirty kisses challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Look Over There
> 
> Pairing: Malec
> 
> Fandom: Mortal Instruments
> 
> Words: 755

That day, Alec and Magnus had decided to take a walk to Central Park and chill for the afternoon. The two were only a block or two from the park when they felt rain drops on their skin. The two found a small bench with an umbrella covering it.

"Aw, that goes our stroll in the park," Magnus pouted. He plopped down on the bench and Alec sat beside him.

"It's kind of cold," Alec said as he shivered. He cuddled closer to his lover, burying his face into his shoulder.

"We can go back." Magnus said. "If you are cold."

"It's fine." He replied. "I just have to adjust, that's all." Magnus asked no further questions as he looked around. There was a small garden a few feet away of them. Poppies and dandelions were in bloom, the rain beating down on their petals. A small rabbit, not even full grown, poked its head around the corner. The small mammal dashed to the vegetation and began to chomp down on the grass.

"Hey," Magnus said. "Look over there." Magnus indicated the small rabbit with his hand. Alec simply ignored him and tightened his grip.

"I don't wish to," Alec mumbled.

"Come on!" Magnus half-heartily growled. "Just look over there!" He yanked Alec's head up. His forehead was blazing red as well as his cheeks and nose. His eyes were shrunken and dull. He looked up at Magnus, his breaths white in the air.

Magnus kept his gaze, looking at Alec's innocent face. He obviously had a fever running. Magnus pushed those thoughts aside and slammed his mouth against Alec's. Alec gave a surprised moan; when he realized what he was doing, he let Magnus push him into the bench so that Magnus sat atop of him. Magnus dug both of his hands into Alec's hair and held his skull tightly.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate. Alec moaned in the back of his throat, which seemed to fuel Magnus lustful desire. Alec folded his arms around Magnus's back and drew the warlock closer to him. Alec could feel Magnus smile as he gean to explore his mouth.

Magnus detached his hands from Alec's hair and pressed them against the bottom hem of his shirt. He gripped the fabric tightly, pulling roughly down so it wouldn't ride up. He continued to kiss Alec, though Alec began to take charge of the situation.

Alec pulled away from Magnus as he inhaled sharp breaths of air. He unfolded his arms from his back and cupped Magnus's face. He leaned in and kissed Magnus tenderly on his lips. Magnus locked the kiss and pinned Alec back into a laying position. He kissed Alec softly as if he were breakable china.

Alex removed his hands from his face and rested them on Magnus's wrists. Magnus tugged on Alec's bottom lip and continued to peck him on the lips.

Magnus could feel stares as other people walked by. Alec didn't seem to notice; he was too distracted by them kissing. Magnus tugged on his shirt tighter. The fabric slowly started to rip and Magnus jerked away.

He sat up on Alec's chest and let go of his grip. "W-what are you doing?" Alec asked as he pressed himself up on his elbows. His face was still red from the cold and he was out of breath.

"You're shirt is tearing." Magnus climbed off of Alec and took his jacket off. Alec sat up and stared curiously at his boyfriend. H looked down at where his shirt had been 'torn'.

"It wasn't torn before…" Alec wondered. "Though, I d-" Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's, drowning out his words. Magnus pulled away and helped Alec to his feet. He roughly tied his jacket against Alec's waist, hiding the ripped tear. "Is everything all right?"

Alec saw that Magnus looked troubled. His eyebrows were knitted together and his entire body was tense. He looked at Alec and he saw that his cat eyes were gleaming with jealousy. "I don't want anyone to see you with a torn shirt. Because." Magnus yanked on the jacket arms and Alec stumbled forward. Magnus caught him and tied his arms protectively around him. "You're mine."

With that, Magnus softly kissed Alec as he held him protectively. The confusion melted away from Alec's face and he too returned the kiss.


	2. Theme 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: News; Letter
> 
> Pairing: Malec
> 
> Fandom: Mortal Instruments
> 
> Words: 1,328

Magnus lay asleep in his bed, Chairman Meow cuddled beside him. His chest rose up and down softly as a smile plagued his face. "Mmm,  _Alec_..." he groaned in his sleep, tossing over to his side. The morning was peaceful. Birds seemed to chirp outside. People were jogging or walking their dogs in the morning air. The quiet only lasted so long as:

_BANG BANG BANG_ , rang throughout the whole loft. Magnus shot up in his bed and groaned. Chairman glared up at him and went back to sleep. Another set of banging went off and Magnus stumbled out of bed, planning to set whoever was banging on his door up in magical flames. He stomped up to the front door and slammed it open.

"What?!" he shouted crankily. Outside his door stood a young mail man. He seemed to be in his late teens with his dark hair and glistening eyes. On any normal day, Magnus would have thought about flirting with him. Though he was in a relationship, he kept the thoughts hidden.

In his hand he held a small clipboard and an envelope.

"Sorry sir!" he jumped. He held out the clipboard and produced a pen out of his pocket. "Can you sign this? Then I can give you your letter." Magnus glared at him the way his cat had stared at him earlier. He snatched the clipboard and sloppily signed his name.

"Letter," he ordered. The boy glanced over the signature and handed him the envelope. The warlock slammed the door in his face and ripped the letter open.

He skimmed over the letter, his eyes widening. He reread the letter properly. He looked on the front side of the envelope and saw 'Idris' written in the upper right hand corner. He flipped it back over and shook his head. "Why are they using a  _mundane_  company?" He wondered aloud. He placed the letter on his counter, next to his phone.

His cellphone began to vibrate and he looked over to see who it was. A smile slipped over his face and he slid the bar over, accepting the call.

"Hello, Alexander," he answered, the smile still on his lips.

"Oh, hi, is this a bad time?" He responded shlyly. Magnus could imagine him twiddling with the bottom hem of shirt, his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"No, not at all. What's up?"

"Oh, uh, can I-I mean, can I... come over? I have something to give you..."

"What is it?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah see. I can't tell you.. it's a surprise."

"I would be pleased to have you over," he responded.

"See you soon." Alec then hung up. Magnus set his phone down and went to his room in search for some clothes. Not that his blue pajama bottoms and black sleeping shirt weren't stylish, he was sure Alec wouldn't see it that way.

He got redressed in a pair of grey leather pants with star-shapped rhinestones around the top and a purple button-up shirt with an attached black cover-up. The word 'love' written across the front in cursive.

Satisfied with his outfit, he walked back out the living area and fixed himself a cup of coffee. A fresh cup in his hand, he sat down on his couch and sipped it thoughtfully.

His buzzer went off and Magnus silently thanked that he didn't pound on the door. He put his coffee mug down and walked over to the front door where he was greeted by his boyfriend.

Alec stood sheepishly outside with a long-sleeved shirt and torn jeans. He looked up at Magnus and his whole face lit up.

"Hi, good morning," Alec said as he shuffled from foot to foot. In his hands he held a gift bag, tissue paper flowing out from the sides. Alec walked inside and Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, as Magnus kicked the door shut with his foot.

"To you too." Magnus gave him a welcoming kiss on his lips, just soft and brief. Alec returned the kiss, though his was loving but brief. Alec looked up at Magnus and his cheeks flared red.

"This i-is for you," Alec said as he handed the bag over to him. "Isabelle thought it would be a good idea." Magnus eyed the bag. The bag was brown with green tissue paper. He took the bag from his hands and decided to open it on the kitchen counter.

He took out all of the tissue paper and pulled out was in the bag. He set in down on the counter and spun around and faced Alec. He tackled Alec to the ground. He smashed his lips against Alec's. He curled his fingers into Alec's hair and used his other hand to hold his chin. He pulled away and Alec began to gasp for air.

"I love it," he announced.

"I-can-tell."

Magnus gathered himself and Alec and the two stood up. Magnus set his head on Alec's and wrapped his arms around his lower torso. He looked over at the picture frame that Alec had gotten him.

Magnus sat at the edge off his sofa, Alec's head on his lap. Alec was passed out asleep, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Magnus stretched out one arm across his torso, locking his fingers with Alec's. He used hia other hand and rested it on Alec's temple, pushing floppy hair from his brow.

"I didn't think you'd like it that much," Alec thought aloud.

"It's sweet. Why wouldn't I?" Magnus thought back to the letter he had received earlier. He tried to not think about it while he was with Alec.

"It seemed cheesy."

"I like cheese," Magnus said thoughtfully. Alec playfully clicked his tongue and kissed Magnus's jawline. Alec then proceeded to kiss a trail down Magnus's throat, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He kissed a trail down his shoulder, each tender and gentle. He reached Magnus's hand and kissed each knuckle, Magnus watching him.

"You are so innocent," Magnus whispered as nuzzled his nose into Alec's neck. "That's one of the things I love about you."

"What are the other traits?" Alec asked, looking into Magnus's cat eyes. In his was love and sweet, sweet, desire.

"Oh," Magnus began to divulge. "How your kind; how you have empathy; how you take my breath away." Magnus brushed his lips against the tip of his nose. "And most importantly..." he drawled on. "How I can do this."

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's tenderly. His hands crawled up Alec's back and he hugged him protectively. Alec simply went with the flow and ran his fingers through Magnus's hair.

Magnus separated their kiss and rested his forehead against his. "You know," he began. "I got a letter earlier, from Idris." Alec raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue. "It said, and I quote:  _It is a disgrace to have a down-worlder be in a relationship with a Nephilim_. And that was word for word."

"I don't care!" Alec said bluntly, digging his fingers deeper into Magnus's hair. "I will be with you, whether they linke it or not!" Alec pouted and looked at Magnus's bare chest. His shirt hung only on one shoulder, the other end hanging in the air.

Magnus slammed his lips against Alec's. He began to press Alec closer to him; Alec pouting had made him look delicious. His blue eyes clouding with his thoughts, the way his eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't help himself. "I wouldn't let them take you away," Magnus said in between breaths. "You're mine. And I don't share."

The letter was forgotten, soon to be thrown into the recycle bin. Magnus solely focused on Alec, nothing else cared. Especially not Alec's father protesting their relationship. Which was what the letter was written about.

  
  



	3. Theme 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Jolt!
> 
> Pairing: Malec
> 
> Fandom: Mortal Instruments
> 
> Words: 2, 042

"This seems suspicious," Alec observed as he tilted his head up. Isabelle shot him an eye roll and clutched the pendant on her neck. Before them stood an old abandoned warehouse. All the windows were boarded up and the wood was starting to flake off.

"Yes, I know that part," Isabelle said. "Let's investigate." She raised her boot and kicked the door down. The door crumbled to pieces and cock roaches scurried out into the sunlight. "Blegh." Isabelle shuddered and the two went inside.

Inside the warehouse, it was just one big room. Rows of stacked boxes lined the walls and dust was everywhere. The two lightwoods pulled seraph blades as Isabelle uncoiled her whip from her wrist. Rats darted across the floor, going from one corner to another. The two gave each other an affirmative look and took a few steps forward.

A loud hissing sound vibrated throughout the entire building. Alec shouted out 'Gabriel' and his blade light up. A large demon appeared from the shadows and lunged at the light. Alec reacted by slashing the blade across its front chest. The creature recoiled and hissed loudly again, revealing sharp, glistening fangs. The demon sort of represented a man, with its long stubby legs, blobby torso and short arms with a claw at each hand. Its head was a big blob with no eyes nor nose; just a large mouth planted in the middle.

Isabelle named her blade and darted towards the beast. She lacerated the beast with her whip and Alec took the chance to dig his blade into its makeshift neck. Black ichor poured out the wound and Alec stabbed once more on the top of its head. The vermin began to shake wildly, hissing at the two. Isabelle held her grip tightly, not allowing the injured creature to escape. It rolled over to the side and slowly began to shimmer away. Isabelle slapped her whip away and looked up at her brother and gave him a wry smile.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" she said. Alec simply sighed and pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling the institute," he stated as he put his phone to his ear.

...

Alec reported the warehouse and him and Isabelle headed off. "I think we should stand by and watch," Isabelle suggested as she looked over her shoulder to the stash house.

"That'll be more work than needed," Alec said. Isabelle looked back at her brother and slanted her eyes. She ran forward walk beside him, her back hair flapping in the wind.

"It's weird," she said. "My pendant gave only a faint pulse, even though I was right in front of a demon."

"Maybe the spell is wearing off," Alec deadpanned.

"Maybe..." Isabelle wondered.

"I was joking." Alec said as he kicked a rock. The two were now at Taki's front door step. Isabelle brushed past her brother and stepped inside.

The two lightwoods went and sat at a booth as menus were placed before them.

"I am very hungry," Isabelle stated, matter-o-factly. Alec knitted his eyebrows.

"But you ate be-"

"Alec!" Magnus called. He swung his arms around Alec's neck and planted a kiss on the side of his face.

"What are you doing here, Magnus?" Alec asked as Magnus sat beside him.

"I was meeting a client," Magnus replied nonchalantly. "They ditched me, by the way." A waitress walked by and delivered Alec and Isabelle's food and drinks. Isabelle had ordered a chicken sandwich with a soda while Alec had a lemonade.

Isabelle told Magnus of the warehouse from before and the warlock shook his head. "What do you think?" she asked, leaning forward.

"There was only that demon there?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Isabelle clarified.

"Hm," Magnus mused. He leaned back in the booth and entwined his fingers with Alec's. "Sounds like trouble."

Alec's phone went off and Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus's. "Hello," he said as he put the receiver to his ear. "Oh, okay, we'll be there soon." Alec hung up his phone and turned toward them. "That was Jace, he wants us to come down there."

Isabelle finished off her sandwich and the three headed down to the warehouse. Isabelle was at the head of the group; Magnus and Alec side by side behind her.

"You're tense," Magnus observed. Alec shot his head towards Magnus, his face flushed.

"The demon scratched me, I guess thats why," Alec mumbled, shyly indicating to the scratch on his right inner wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Magnus exclaimed. He took Alec's wrist and examined it. "Isabelle!" he called. Said girl turned around and stared blankly at the two.

"What's wrong?" She took a step forward.

"Alec has injury. He can't fight." Upon hearing that, Alec's face blushed bright red.

"I can t-" Magnus shot Alec a glare and the shadow hunter shut his mouth. Isabelle continued to stare blankly at them, eventually spinning around and continuing on without them. "What was that for?!" Alec demanded.

Magnus simply ignored him and resumed examining his inner wrist. The scratch ran from his hand to his mid-arm, black ichor dotting along the wound.

"Can you even hear me?!" Alec asked, raising his voice. His entire face was flushed and he was breathing deeply. Magnus raised his other hand and brushed his hand across his forehead.

"You have a fever." Magnus frowned. He gripped Alec's uninjured wrist and began to lead him to his loft.

"I do not!" Alec protested, trying to rip away from the warlock. "Let. Me. Go!" Magnus spun around and smashed his lips against his boyfriend's. Alec jolted backward, his eyes wide. "Don't ever do that again!" he screamed. Magnus physically seemed unfazed, though mentally he only wanted to crawl inside a pile and blankets and not believe Alec had just said that.

"You need medical attention." With that, Magnus caressed Alec's cheek, blue sparks lighting up his fingers. "Sh," he soothed. Alec's eyes began to droop. "Go to sleep." Alec collapsed into Magnus's arms. Magnus gathered Alec into his arms; the shadow hunter's head on his shoulder.

Magnus once again began to trek to his loft. "Boy, are you heavy," Magnus grumbled. He looked down at Alec's sleeping face and a smile crept on his face.

Alec's entire body was relaxed, his arms slung over Magnus's neck. His mouth was slightly open as he inhaled and exhaled. His floppy black hair fell over his eyes. He then subconsciously dug the bridge of his nose into his neck and nuzzled closer to Magnus in general.

...

Before long, Magnus reached his loft and laid Alec down on his bed. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulder, leaving his arm with the injury out. He went and gathered some medicine for his cut. He came back with a bottle filled with purple liquid, a rag and a roll of bandages.

He applied the medicine to the rag and dabbed the open cut. He made sure every inch had medicine on it and then proceeded to wrap it tightly with the bandages.

"Sleeping beauty," Magnus teased as he kissed Alec on the lips. Alec fluttered his eyes open and attempted to sit up. "Oh, no no no," Magnus began. He pressed Alec back down and kept his down by locking his lips with his. Alec went his with the flow and tried to fold his arms around Magnus. Magnus shot his own hands down and pinned his wrists down to the bed.

He climbed over Alec and sat on top of his chest. Magnus pulled away for a spilt second before smashing his lips back onto Alec's. Magnus removed his hands from Alec's arms and trailed his fingers up his shirt. Magnus unlocked the kiss and began to kiss his lips softly as if he was breakable china.

"M-magnus," Alec muttered as Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off. "I-I." Magnus pressed his index finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"How's your fever?" he whispered. He placed his hand on his forehead. "You're still warm." Magnus climbed off Alec and left the room. Alec scrambled to a sitting position and picked up his shirt. He wretched it in his hands, contemplating whether to put it on or not.

Magnus soon returned with a bottle of cold medicine and a spoon. He noticed the shirt in Alec's hands and cracked open the bottle.

"You're wrinkling it," he said as he reached over and tucked Alec's floppy hair behind his ear. "And here, drink this." He poured the medicine on the spoon and placed it to its lips. Alec opened his mouth and drank the medicine from the spoon. He wrinkled his nose.

"What is that stuff?" he asked as Magnus put a newly filled spoon to his lips. Alec reluctantly obliged and gulped it down.

"Mundane cold medicine. It will help with your fever," Magnus replied as he closed the bottle and set it to the side.

"Oh," Alec mumbled. Magnus leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Here." He indicated to the bed. "You need some more rest." Magnus shuffled Alec into a laying position and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Sleep well." Magnus smiled and grabbed the bottle and spoon before shutting the lights off and leaving the room.

...

Magnus put the bottle of medicine away and plopped down on the couch. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the couch and curled up snugly in his lap. Magnus looked at his coffee table and saw a book he had recently been given. He snapped his fingers, blue light sparkling from his finger tips, and the book floated over to him.

The book was titled:  _The Lover's Dance_. The cover was wrapped in leather with a small buckle-latch to open it. The story itself was written in the nineteenth century by a very known author. Though the book wasn't written in English. The story went on as two lovers, forever bound by laws and traditions. Yet, they always ran back to each other.

It reminded him of Romeo and Juliet. Yet, that couple was a  _boy_  and a  _girl_. This couple was a  _boy_  and a  _boy_. The book wasn't very popular. There were only ever two - three copies ever printed. This was one of them.

"Magnus?" Alec asked as he walked into the room. He had put back on his wrinkled shirt and his hair was standing up in all directions. Before Magnus could object, Alec dived for him and buried his head in his chest. Alec's left knee sat beside Magnus's thigh and his other leg was completely straight on the floor. He gripped his boyfriend's shirt; Magnus could feel his hot breath.

Magnus took his shock and buried it away. He wrapped his arms around Alec's back and began to whisper sweet-nothings into his ear. Alec shifted hs body and sat down on Magnus's lap and wrapped his legs around his lower torso.

"Can't sleep?" Magnus chuckled.

"Yes," he pouted. Alec began to play with Magnus's hands, turning his rings around on his fingers. "I want to be with you." Alec slumped his body against Magnus's,burying his face in his throat.

Magnus placed the side of his cheek on Alec's hand and put his hands on top of Alec's heart. Alec soon fell asleep yet it seemed aloof to Magnus. He kept thinking back to when Alec had pushed him away earlier.  _It wasn't his fault_ , Magnus thought.  _It was the demon toxins_. The memories still bugged him. The way Alec had jolted away from him and screeched at him. It had happened before. Magnus just never expected for Alec to do it.

What Alec had said earlier:  _I only want to be with you_. Had really warmed his heart. It almost made him forget what had occurred earlier. "Aku cinta kamu," Magnus said softly into Alec's messy hair. "And I will so for eternity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these one shots are getting longer and longer... The first one was under 700ish words; the second one was a little of 1,000: the third one is a little over 2,000. ._.


End file.
